problems and karofskys
by kjvrachel
Summary: Full summary inside... Kurt awakens in  the morning with a ring on his left hand and has all of his memories flooding back when he sees his new husband Kyle Jacob Karofsky. Kurt/oc mpreg?
1. Chapter 1

An accident after the New Directions' loss in new York leaves Kurt with a concussion and lost. He enters a gay bar and has a drink. When he awakes in the morning he finds a ring with 5 white diamonds in it and a message inscribed in it. Kurt takes the ring off and sets it in on the foyer next to the bed. Kurt exited the suite, to find that it was just the master bedroom. trouble ensues when he finds out his new last name.

hope ya'll enjoy :)


	2. my problems just started

Bright light. Gaga, I hate bright lights. I put my right arm over my face and THUNK! It felt like someone hit me in the face with a chunk of wood. So I opened my eyes and saw a bright pink cast on my arm. If my head didn't hurt before, then it sure hurt now. He put his functioning hand on his head. Kurt was thinking nothing could get any worse when he felt a cold piece of metal touch his face. He closed his eyes and slowly brought his hand down to his lap. He opened his eyes and saw a ring with 5 white diamonds on top. He took the ring off and looked at it. It was gold and it didn't only have the 5 big diamonds it was also filled with them. Little diamonds, all the way around both sides of the little ring. He couldn't help but panic, and it only got worse when he noticed that he was nude in a fancy hotel room and he didn't know where he was at. He got up and quickly looked around for his clothes. He found them in a hamper. His underwear was nowhere to be found. He dug through about 3 outfits and found a pair of boxers and he threw them, Kurt saw that his own underpants were in the boxers and he decided that he didn't really need any. So he got on his jeans.

He was working on his shirt when he heard a knock at the quickly put the ring on the foyer and went into the bathroom. He heard his door open and he locked the bathroom door. "Kurt?" A sweet voice rang out. It was Eliza Marie. Basically the maid. Kurt recalled. "Kurt? Are you in there? Kyle thought he heard rustling through the floor and wanted me to see if you were up sugar." Eliza knocked at the door, Kurt bit his lip. He turned around and looked through the dark bathroom not only for a light but for another escape route. He found a handle and turned it. the door opened. He found a light and was surprised to find that the switch didn't turn on the light but opened the curtains. The first thing that Kurt noticed was all of the books. And a painting of himself next to a painting of someone he seemed to remember but... Eliza knocked on the door and scolds, "Kurt, I'm either going to be let in or I'll go in through the other door."

Kurt had to get out somehow and saw a door in the far right corner of the room. He ran to the door opened it and ran down the hall. He found a grand double staircase and took the one that was closest to the door that led outside. As he was running down the stairs he heard someone call his name. "Kurt Are you alright?" he got the the bottom stair and stepped on his untied shoe string. He heard a crash after the thud of his body against the floor, and a couple screeches of shoes running in his direction. When Kurt noticed what he had done he felt two hands turn him over and caress his face. Drown eyes where checking everything over and when Kurt winced from a touch the man picked him up off the the floor in his arms with ease. He set him down on a couch in a beautiful living room and was striped of his shirt.

That same voice that had asked him if he was alright demanded, "Kurt, tell me if this hurts." He pressed slightly on a few different spots. Kurt winced when he touched just below his rib. "did you fall on your cast?" Kurt tried to remember and all he remembered was a thud. When Kurt remembered he did he nodded and felt cold on his already forming bruise. "Hold this here for a minuet." He ordered and worked diligently until he got all of the little cuts and scrapes covered by bandaids. "Feel better baby?" he asked and kissed Kurt's left hand. "Where's your ring? Didn't you like it? I told you I would get you a better one, i saw it and i thought you'd love it." He said blabbering. His eyes filled with hurt.

"Wha?" Kurt said sitting up. "Why'd you call me baby, and why did you get me a ring?" Kurt asked the blond who looked even sadder with each question.

"Kurt, i bought you a ring because that's our symbol of our marriage and I called you baby because, i love you?" He kissed Kurt on the cheek. "And don't forget to remind me I need to take you shopping later today. You can get whatever you want. But now," He helped Kurt up and swooped him up in his arms. "It's time for breakfast."

"No matter how much i like you carrying me. I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself." Kurt said quietly.

"i know but I'm trying to be romantic." The stranger wiggled his eyebrows. "Isn't it working?" Kurt didn't how to answer. He was still trying to fathom the strange man who was carrying him to breakfast. The way that he acted they just married the night before.

"WHAT!" Kurt said jumping up before he could be put down. He started asking a million questions. "We got married? Did we have sex? How old are you? W-W-W..." The man grabbed the back of his head and pushed it into his neck. Kurt relaxed and stopped talking.

"I married you because i love you. We didn't have sex yet and I'm 21 I'm a doctor and my name is Kyle Jacob Karofsky. Dr. Karofsky."

"You're a Karofsky?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Kyle let up his head and looked in blue eyes.

"There's a guy named David Karofsky from my school in Ohio..."

"Hold on. Your Kurt Hummel? Dave always talked to me about you." Kyle says smiling brightly. "He's probably gonna kill me."

"How do you know him?"

"He's my brother!"

"Oh." Kurt said and sat down in his chair.

"Hey babe?" Kyle asked crouching down. "I love you. I know it's hard to believe Dave's my brother, but he is and that's not going to stop my relationship with you. Ok?" Kyle stuck out his bottom lip and put on his best puppy dog face on.

"Kyle, I don't know about this. I'm not even out of High School yet. Are we even legally married?"

"Yes. gay marriage age is 17 or older so you're 17 and i'm 21 and it's legal." Kyle bent in and kissed Kurt on the forehead. "Baby. I almost did have sex with you last night but I didn't because you said you were a virgin. Kurt I want you ready before I make love to you." Kurt let go of him and looked at his feet. Kyle grabbed his chin, lifted it up and kissed his lips softly. When they brake it off. "We are going to continue this one we finish breakfast. Ok?"  
>Kurt nodded and sat down. He still couldn't believe that he was married...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SO? What you think? Reviews please...<strong> **Next chapter _IS_ gonna come soon promise...**


	3. Kurt Elizabeth Karofsky

At about noon Kyle got Kurt up from the couch and brought him upstairs. "I noticed that you were going commando," Kyle opened the top dresser drawer in his room and pulled out a black pair of boxers and handed them to Kurt. "Should this fit?"

Kurt dropped them almost immediately. Kyle bent over and picked them up. "I'm not wearing them."

"Kurt, I'm not going to dress you. Now go put these on. Ok."

"Kyle. I don't want to wear them, they're not mine." Kurt protested.

"Yes I know. That's what I plan on shopping for first. But you are NOT going out in public fashioning commando. So, will you please just wear them. When you get new underwear then you can burn these when we get home."

"Fine." Kurt says going into the bathroom and comes back out really quickly. "Is this better?"

"Not quite yet." He reaches out to the foyer and picks up Kurt's wedding ring. "I love you baby."

Kyle slips the ring on his hand and smiles sexually at Kurt. "Now it's absolutely perfect." And brings the hand up to his lips for a kiss. Kurt got really read in the face. "I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Karofsky…"


	4. Chapter 3

Kurt's P.O.V.

I winced when he said Karofsky. It felt so official. Well he has the ring, but… "Hold on one gosh darn minuet. I'm still 17…"

"I know baby. They put gay marriages in NY 18 unless you're marrying someone 21 years old or older. It's very complicated." (this is not true… it's just a fictional story)

"Show me the marriage certificate." I demanded holding out my unbroken hand.

"Come with me darling." Kyle grabbed my hand and we walked into the library. He motions for me to sit down. As I sit down he rushes to a shelf filled with photo albums. He took out one which I saw was labeled –THE HAPPIEST DAY OF OUR LIVES-5-25-11 KYLE AND KURT (heart) KAROFSKY

Kyle hands me the book. "I made this for you baby. It was suppost to be for our 6 month anniversary but… 2 months are just about as good." Kyle kisses my hand.

"2 months? What day is it today?" I asked a little bit scared.

"It's a Monday. In July." Kyle said smiling.

"July? What day in July." I asked not doing very well at the calm part.

"It's the 25th. Are you alright baby? He asked. I honestly didn't know what to say. SO I looked at him for a while and when my vision got blurry a hand touched each side of my face and wiped away a few tears. I closed my eyes and I felt soft lips on mine. Kyle kissed me again; I didn't know what to do. I leaned into it. Kyle broke it off and held the back of my head. As I buried my head into his neck I noticed what I was doing. I felt safe in the arms of my 21 year old husband. I pulled my head away and sat up.

"What page?" I sniffled silently. I opened the book.

"Here." Kyle flipped the page. The 2nd page. I saw the sloppy cursive penmanship of a doctor and my flourish Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Then it hit me. I was married to this guy for two months and I didn't remember a piece of it. "Let me show you something." Kyle said flipping the page. I looked at the heart surrounding our weeding picture. A small smile crept on my face. Kyle put his arm around me. "You didn't have the cast on in that picture. A few hours after I noticed a huge bruise forming on your arm and I asked where it came from. You said you didn't know so I took you to the emergency room. My best man and friend figured that you broke it. He fitted you with that beautiful cast. And that basically sums up our wedding day." He smiles. "We haven't had a reception yet."

"Why?" I asked cuddling up to him.

"Are you sure you want to cuddle?" Kyle asked. "You can stay if you want to though." I nodded and stayed. "you said you wanted to wait until you got your memory back, you assured me that it would return by our 6 month anniversary and you wanted some of your family there too." Kyle smiled very sexy like and I turned away.

"I cant' believe you would actually wait for me for all of these things. Sex and our reception… the two biggest things in a marriage."

"Sex…" Kyle said licking his lips. "I reeeally can not wait for you to be ready."  
>I hit his shoulder with my cast. "Hey… hey now Kurt, I haven't even slept with you yet. "Why should I even be thinking about sex yet?" Kyle said to me. "But you know… if you want sex… I'm ready right now…" Kyle said looking deep in my eyes.<p>

"Let's get to know each other first, ok?" I said trying to pry him off of me. "Weren't you gonna take me shopping?"  
>"Yeah. But I found something muchos better." He looked at me and my heart stopped.<p> 


	5. Carrigan Deborah Karofsky Chapter 4

New chapter... took a long time to write but hey it's really long... hope ya'll like it. :) Review and love it please thanks for the reviews... it's very motivational to make me write :D

* * *

><p>Kurt closed his eyes and felt his husband's lips softly on his neck. Kyle's kisses moved from his neck to his jaw line. He stood up suddenly and pulled Kurt to his feet.<p>

"If we're going to go shopping we've got to hit the bank." Kurt opens his eyes and sees a huge smile on his face. "Kurt, I'm ready every time I look at you. And as I already told you, when you're ready I'll be here. Right by your side, and until then my hands will get to my dick *Very* well…" Kurt's eyes were wide and the look on his face was priceless. Kyle grabs Kurt's hand and is immediately rejected by Kurt's.

"That is so disgusting!" Kurt hollers.

"No it's not, Kurt." Kyle says seductively, pulling Kurt closer. "You've touched it before…" Kyle whispers in his ear, "and you couldn't stop _moaning_…" Kyle puts the most affliction on moaning. Kurt stops everything, even breathing, Kyle breaths into his ear. The heat of his breath making more than hair in the back of his head stand up. Kyle chuckles and nudges Kurt with his nose behind his ear and says, very breathless, "just don't forget to breathe…"

Kurt immediately takes a deep breath in and a shaky breath out as he notices where Kyle's hands are. One hand holding the back of his head and the other firmly gripping his ass.

"we should be going…" Kurt says quietly but firmly.

"yeah, we should…" Kyle clears his throught and lets go of Kurt. Kurt could see a look of disappointment on Kyle's face and decided to grab him back up so Kyle's arms were around him again, looking into Kyle's eyes.

"Kyle, I don't really know what to say to you , because I don't know you. But I can see the love and dedication you have for me in your eyes. Honestly, it feels so good to know that I'm loved with a deep passion by someone I barely even know. I'm sure the Kurt you know would kiss you right now, tell you how much he loves you, and you know that I'm not that Kurt, but given sometime and some clarity on some things. I'm sure we'll be able to make this marriage work. Alright." Kyle looks Kurt in the eyes so deeply and with so much love that Kurt impulsively kisses him and relaxes into Kyle's arms. Kyle breaks the kiss.

"Let's go before I can't stop myself." Kyle says grabbing Kurt's left hand. "It's so not fair how you do that to me." They walk down the stairs together.

"What did I do?" Kurt asks as innocently as possible.

"Make me fall that much more in love with you." He smiles and opens a closet by the steps and pulls out a coat, pulls it on himself and takes a fall jacket with pieces of fur on the cuffs and one the collar. Kyle did the gentlemanly thing and held the jacket to help Kurt put it on. Kurt noticed that Dr. Kyle Karofsky was only in his socks, so as he put on his shoes he wondered who's shoes were screeching when he fell. "Carrigan!" Kyle yells in no direction in particular. "Come on sweetie! Papa Kurt and I are going clothes shopping, you need to come with too."

"Papa Kurt?" Kurt screeched, he almost got crashed into by a little girl probably no older than 5. She had long blonde hair and green eyes that were sweeter than a sugar cube and bigger than a puppy's right after they were old enough to see. She was wearing a blue scarf wrapped casually around her neck and a lime green shirt with a collar and 3 buttons down the front, jeans that looked almost like bellbottoms with a pair of white cowboy boots barely seen out of the bottom on the jeans. Kyle handed her, her coat that looked identical to Kurt's.

When she saw Kurt's outfit she crossed her arms and said, "I'm not in the right outfit. I want to wear papa's outfit."

"you don't have papa's shirt though." Kyle stated firmly. She looked upset.

"Papa Kurt," She whines grabbing his hand. "Can you change so we match! Pwease!" She said with alligator tears in her eyes.

"Kurt would you mind. It would take her forever to change." Kyle says getting down to here height and grabs his cast hand. "Pwease, papa Kurt, Pwease!" mimicking his daughter's gesture.

"Give me a few minuets, "Kurt says. "Kyle you need to help me with this." He whispers to Kyle.

"Carrie, stay down here and get ready to go. We'll be back really quick."

"Ok, Daddy." And stands with her feet planted. They rush upstairs.

"We need to talk." Kurt's trying to stay calm and Kyle closes the door.

"What do we need to talk about Kurt? It's a family outing, carries part of the family." Kyle sits down on the bed.

"No here's my problem. I forget my memory for the past 2 months, suddenly remember my past, forget the past 2 months again and now you tell me I have a daughter…" he keeps ranting about the past 2 months.

"Who idolizes you…" Kyle sneaks in quietly. I stop on the spot. "Kurt she loves you. Not like a kid loves a Jesse doll, loves you. She LOVES you. She loves playing with you, when you tuck her in for naps…" He stands up quietly. Sweeps me up like a princess and continues. "…She loves dancing with you," he lays me down on the bed and softly places his head on my chest ",she loves to cuddle with you and she told me you have the most beautiful singing voice…" he gets up softly and I sit up. He moves to the other side of the bed, pulls back the covers and grabs the pillow, swiftly runs to the side I'm on, fluffs up the pillow and sets it behind my back. "of course I've never heard it but she says your sing better than her mother." He looks sad and turns around to open the closet doors behind him. "She said that you were the angel that would love daddy forever, and that maybe you're the final thing so that mommy won't take me away from daddy." When Kyle returns from the walk-in closet –with a slew of empty hangers on each bright blue wall- I noticed the tears running down his face. The clothes that were identical to Carrigan's tidily folded into a pile in one hand, with identical boots in the other. He handed me the clothes and set the boots on the floor in front of me.

"Kyle…" I say softly. "there's a lot we need to learn about each other Isn't there?" Already knowing the answer I set down the pile of clothes and get up. Respectively Kyle bowed out of the room. As I got dressed I decided that once this shopping outing was over we would need to have some adult time to talk. When I got the clothes on and everything was the way I liked it, I had to set my mind on the task at hand. Cowboy boots. I dreaded the thought and was almost grateful to hear a knock at eh door followed by words.

"Kurt you almost ready?"

"yes but I need some help with these boots."

"I kind of figured." Kyle said entering the room. His own attire changed to some what match the two of us. "Sit." He commanded softly. He helped with the boots and slid them on quick as a wink. He helped me stand and crooked his arm to walk me out. As we were walking down to where we left Carrie I admired his outfit. He had black cowboy boots on under a pair of jeans that seemed to fit him perfectly. He had a lime green button up shirt on, that was honestly perfect for him. We walked down the flight of stairs and saw Carrie put the finishing touches on her outfit. She loosely had braided her hair in pigtails and was placing a cow girl hat on her head. She turned around when she heard the clunking of boots on the steps. She went into the closet and pulled out our 3 coats and two more hats. She gave her daddy his coat and they put their coats on. He held the coat out like a gentlemen he is and slips it on me. When it's on Carrie hands me the white hat that was identical to hers. Looking into her eyes I hesitantly put it on and smiles.

"Papa Kurt! I look just like you!" She smiles waves her arm at Kyle who smiles back and looks up satisfied at us both. "Daddy, you didn't have to change too." We look at him together. I could see exactly what she was doing; I know the next thing out of her mouth would be… "Doesn't he look cute papa Kurt?" She smiles. Oh to have the mind of a child.

"You don't' have to answer sugar. I already know I look sexy." He wiggles his eyes at me.

"You are so conceited." I say reaching for the door.

"Yep." Kyle says, swatting my hand away. He opens the door for us. "Ladies first." He holds a hand out to Carrie and she walks outside. "Then you, my love." Grabbing my hand he guides me to the door. "And then us conceited folk." He smiles, walks with the door to close it. "Oh and Kurt. Don't forget, I'm the conceited one, with all the money…" He digs in his pocket, takes out a keychain with about 20 keys on it. "But I think I'll let you spend…SOME…" He stops in front of the 3 car garage. "Which door should I open, Sugar?"

"which ever one had the limo or the convertible in it." I say and laugh silently to myself.

"Will the Ferrari work, It's a convertible." Kyle says opening the 3rd door. "or do you really want to ride in the limo?"

"What?" I say flabbergasted. He opens the 2nd door and I see the front of a white limo. "You really have a Limo?"

"Yeah but mostly I rent it out for famous people and stuff." He smiles at me. "But I think we should take the van. But it's your decision." They both look at me.

"Papa!" carrigan tugs at my coat. "I want to walk."

"Not in these shoes." Kyle says a little harsh. "We'll walk a lot in the stores." Kyle smiles. "Which car?" Carrie looks at me.

"The van. I plan on buying a lot. Ok, Darling?" I bat my eyes and he raises and eyebrow.

"Daddy? Papa? Are we going to the Bank?" carried yells at us waiting for the sliding door to open. "Is Kammy gonna be there?"

"Kammy?" I ask quietly. "Who's that?"

"It's Kameron." Kyle grabs my left hand. "He's a banker. He was my college room mate too." He opens the door for me, walks around the van and gets in. He starts it up, "Don't forget your seatbelt, Carrie. You too babe." We all buckle up, Kyle makes sure we do and sets off…


	6. Kammy

"KAMMY!" Carrigan run/walks over to him. He holds his arms out and picks her up.

"Howdy Folks." Kameron says mocking us. Smiling, he tips his hat. He has a smile that makes me week at the knees. The only thing that I see wrong is his Justin Bieber haircut. His eyes are a light shade of green with a tint of hazel and his facial features are just to die for. He sets Carrie down and gives a warm greeting to Kyle and politely asks who I am. "So Kyle, Who is this charming young man? He's not the infamous Kurt now is he? I never go to meet you because you had to go to the hospital." He smiles again and my knees get weak. Luckily Kyle's holding me or I would have fallen.

"Hey, hey hey!" Kyle acts mad. "don't go fawning over him now! Me, personally I wouldn't mind. But not Kam. His hubby wouldn't like that very much."

"Nope, Kameron's my man!" An equally beautiful man in a navy blue suit comes up to me and grabs my cast arm. "We'd better get you a seat, maybe a cold shower..." he trails off and pulls me to Kam's office chair.

"Marcus James Anthony. That's my Chair!" Kam puffed. Then smiled a melting smile and i collapsed into the chair. "i think we've got to quit smiling." he jokes trying to hold it in, but a cheezy grin filled his face.

"Kurt." Kyle laughs and kneels down to my height in the chair. "You're drooling." He wipes my face as I try to gain back my composure.

"Sorry." I mumble out.

"Today Kurt's memory came back," Kyle says to Marcus. "but he doesn't remember the past two months." He kisses my cheek and I blink. "He basically falls for both of you. For me, he just screamed." Kyle says getting up.

"You are really scary in the morning. Don't forget Kurt. Coffee, ho-ho, poptart... HAPPY." Kameron helps me to my feet. he gave me a hug. "it's great to meet you, sugar." he flashes me a smile and grabs my shoulders even though I don't get weak at the knees. I smile back at him. "just making sure." He smiles again. I feel a hand wrapping around my belly. Kam lets go and Kyle pulls me close.

"Kurt? Would you cheat on me?" His eyes sincere and loving.

"Maybe. He is kind of cute." I tell him. Kyle's face falls and his face then changes emmidietly and the next moment Kyle swoops me down and kisses me passionately.


	7. that's the finn i know

_**thanks to everybody who commented! Sarahamanda and Gleefreak211! you guys are the best!**_

* * *

><p>"woah guys! We do not need to see that!" Marcus says and goes up to cuddle with kam.<p>

"Daddy! Papa!" Carrie squeals, running into the room with a piece of paper in her hand. Kyle pulls me back to my feet and grabs my hand. "here Papa." She hands me the page and hugs me. She leaves the room and Closes the door again.

"How much do you think we'll spend today babe?" Kyle asks me. "2 maybe 3 thousand?" my mouth drops.

"2 or 3 wha? I don't think I've ever spent 3 hundred dollars at a time!" I smile.

"We're in New York honey. Kam and Marcus got a call from me when you were sleeping. Carrie starts school on the 1st of September and well... They're gonna take her for 2 weeks. While she's gone, we have a few things to set straight in Lima." He smiles again.

"We're going to Lima?" I say tears forming in my eyes. "how much are plane tickets? Wouldn't we need to have more than 2,000 or 3,000?" I start to shake, not knowing it. "Do my parents know I'm coming home?" then it hits me. "do they even know I'm alive." Kyle tugs at my arm and eventually pulls me into a hug.

"Babe." Kyle says gripping me tighter. "I love you." As always he kisses me shortly after. "You should call them." He says looking at Kam.

"Kurt, come on. You can use my phone." he grabs my hand and leads me silently to the big desk. "Just dial 9 first." he hands me the phone. "marcus how 'bout you take Carrie out to the car." following orders He leaves."I'll be just outside the door." He pats my back and swats my husband's butt. He closes the door. I look at Kyle and put the phone down.

"We need to talk about what I should say to my parents." I try to sound like an adult.

"Call them. They need to know. I'll be right here. You can tell them everything or barely anything." He goes around the desk, pulls me in close and kisses my forehead.

"Ok." I whisper and he picks up the phone. I dial the 9 and then the home number. 3 slow rings.

"Hello?" I noticed the voice.

"Finn?" I ask slowly. "It's Kurt."

"Kurt?" he whispers. He drops the phone I'm sure. "Don't go away." he says and hangs up the phone. That's the Finn I know. I hand up the phone and call back.

"hello?" carol asks. She shushes the boys in the back ground. It sounds like Puck and Finn.

"Carol?" I ask. "It's Kurt."

"Kurt?" She says almost sobbing. "honey is that you?" she starts yelling before I can answer. "Burt! Get in here! NOW!" The phone is dropped. "Burt! It's Kurt."

"Boy, Listen to me..." I hear his voice come across the phone. "If this is some trick, I swear to God I'll kill you..." I hear him huffing.

"daddy?" Tears start to stream down my face. "It's Kurt..."

"Buddy?" i hear a whimper and his voice gets higher and cracks a little when he speaks. "Baby? Where are you? What the Hell happened. Are you alright?" about 20 questions pop up after.

"Daddy, I'm in New York, I still have no clue what happened but I've got to tell you something." i smile through my own tears. "I got married. He's gonna explain everything when we get there. Our plane leaves..."

"Tonight at 10."

"Tonight at 10 daddy. We have some more news."

"Kurt honey, Tell me." He says wanting to just listen to my voice I'm sure.

"You're a grandpa. But she's not coming with us."

"She? Is she a baby? How does she look? what's her name?"

"She's absolutely beautiful Dad..." I smile and explain everything."... her names Carrigan with a C. She's 5."

"3" Kyle says. "I know. But she's 4 in a month."

"She almost 4 dad sorry."

"Don't tell me sorry buddy." I can tell the Dad's smiling. "When does your plane arrive?"

"I dont know dad." Then it dons on me. "Kyle knows all the details. Would you like to talk to him?"

"of course I'll have to figure out If I need to break out the rifle." He chuckles darkly.

"Here he is." I smile and hold out the phone to him. He took it smiled and held if up to his ear.

"Hello Sir." He says quietly...

***********************Conversation K- Kyle B-Burt*************************

K- Hello Sir

B-Hello. What's your name.

K- Kyle sir.

B- Alright. details I want to know everything.

K-We leave tonight at 10 on my company's personal plane. Sir

B- And when do you arrive?

K-About 1 in the morning sir.

B-and.

K- I've booked a hotel and I've rented a car to get Kurt back home sir.

B- Alright Kyle. There's one thing I want to know.

K- Yes sir?

B- What's your last name?

K- Sadly Sir It' Karofsky.

B- Are you related to...

K- David Karofsky? Yes sir. But don't worry I'll plan on giving him a piece of my mind. maybe a fist or two too.

B- you listen here boy. If you hurt him...

K- I'll kill myself, before you even get a chance. Sir.

B- Alright.

K- Sir?

B- Yes son?

K- We got married sir, but we never got to the reception yet. But I want you to have the first dance with him. I know it's tradition for the married couple to have the first dance. But it's important to me.

B- (silence) You love my son don't you?

K- I love him more than anything in the.

B- Why do you want me to have the first dance with him?

K- Because I love him.

B-I'll see you tomorrow. Alright?

K- of course sir. here's Kurt.

Kurt- I love you daddy

B-I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow.

Kurt- Alright. bye daddy.

B- Bye baby... (Finn- BYE KURT! I LOVE YOU!)

Kurt- bye... (dad slowly hangs up the phone...) *whispers* bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle smiles at me and Marcus enters the room. "Before you leave I think that we should get that cast off. it won't take that long." He takes me by the hand and leads me outside. Across the street and into the hospital. Here he takes me into the room and smiles at me. "i'll get my saw and cut it off." He smiles. after a few minuets the cast is off and he starts to softly wash my hand and arm off. "it shouldn't take that long to get off just scrub it for a little while. I thought it was broken but the x-ray from yesterday showed it was healed. I don't even think you needed that cast... At least this is a little mistake and not a big one." He smiles. "but just relax that arm for awhile tonight. So when you go shopping don't carry a single bag in that hand."

"Oh don't worry he won't." Kyle smile from door frame and I smile back at him. "let's go baby. We need to do a little shopping..."

Shortly after my return to the bank; Kyle and I gave Kam and marcus our hugs good bye. Nearly forgot to withdraw the money and set off to shop. We held hands through every store and after 7 bags in each of Kyle's hands I finally find something for Kyle. I buy it and hide it from Kyle. We head back to the van and go to the house. After about 1 1/2 hours we were ready to go to the airport. After the excursion we have $600 left out of $2,000 we started. He spent 1200 on me alone. Kyle and I change out fits. He was waiting outside my door. He whistled at me and asked me to turn around. so i do. "You look so beautiful. " I face him and he's smiling that goofy love sick smile. "Don't stop being beautiful. Well..." He takes my hand and kisses it. "You always do look beautiful..." he leads me to the car. "So sexy..." He swats my butt when he opens my door for me. "...Dang..." He kisses my cheek after he gets in.

"No." I get my seat belt on.

"Yes very sexy." He gets on my seat belt and adjusts his problem in his pants...

"Wow..." I look out the window and smile slightly.

"you love it!" he smiles and we get the move on to the airport.

* * *

><p>It's 1 in the morning when we land. The car is waiting and we drive to our hotel. I'm nearly sleeping and Kyle carry's me into the room once he gets the room key. there's only one bed so Kyle pays for a cot for himself. He sets me down on the bed and kisses my nose. "Night sweety." He tucks me in and leaves to get his cot. I fall asleep.<p>

I wake up in the morning and it's 10:30. And I look at Kyle. He's face down on his be. Completely nude with his blankets around his feet. Honestly, he has the **_CUTEST_** butt. I crawl the bed and I snuggle up to his face and kiss his nose.

He opens his eyes and looks at me smiling. He tackles me and sits on my legs. Then he remembers he's nude and rushes to put on his underwear. "we should get going." He says obviously embarrassed. He blushes bright red as he pulls up his pants.

I laugh quietly. "I love you." He smiles.

"I love you too, Kurt." he zips and buttons his jeans and kisses my nose. "I can't wait to meet your family." he smiles and hugs me. "If they're like you, I'm so lucky."

"They may not like you because, well it's a dad thing. protective and stuff." I hug him. he's nothing like any other Karofsky I've meet. He has an amazing 6 pack, and just the right amount of hairs on his chest. It's really sexy. He's sweet, kind and really hot. he looks just like my dream husband. He may have washboard abs but still loves to cuddle.

"I bet that I'll have to protect you from them. the only one that's aloud to squash you is me." He picks me up in a hug and leaves me breathless.

"need to breathe." I say completely out of breath. he loosens his grip and carry's me princess style.

"You are breathing Darling." he sasses back to me and throws me softly on the bed. "Stay." he tells me.

"No, I need to fix my hair." I huff and get up. He grabs me and kisses my nose.

"you're hair is perfect." he ruffles it up and I smack him in the gut.

"No. I Need to fix my hair." I flaunt over to the big mirror. About 5 minuets of styling I feel good about my hair. It resembles the hair I styled during The BORN THIS WAY performance. he puts his clingy shirt on and i smile still seeing his abs a little.

By the time we were ready to go it was about 11:15. "We have about 1/2 an hour to Lima." Kyle says opening my door to the blue convertible. "Here's my cell, call your dad and tell him we'll be there soon." he smiled. "your house phone is #2, just hold it and it'll call." i held the #2 butt on and heard ringing in my one ear and born this way from the glove box. I looked at Kyle and he opens the glove box. A blue flip phone is buzzing inside of a white box with a bow wrapped around the box. "Love you sweety..."

I squealed and grabbed the box. "i got a few numbers put on there. you know? My number, your dad's number, my house number, my work phone's number and so on..." He jumps in the car and starts it up. "Seat belt?" I get it on quickly. He pulls out and sets off.

"Hello? Dad?" I called my original home's number. "oh hey Finn is Dad home? No? We're about 30 minuets or so from home. "I can't wait to see you too Finn. Yes, Finn, I missed you too." I roll my eyes. "O.k. I love you too, Finn." I set back in my seat. "Oh..." I put my hand over the phone's mouth piece. "How many minuets do I have? Finn wants to know."

"unlimited. Texting too." Kyle says not taking his eyes off the road. "tell him I said hi."

"Kyle says hi. uh-huh... Unlimited texting too." oh boy Finn. "Yeah, sure. You can tell me." 'bad move...' he went full blast into an explanation. 'We all are here. We have a party planned. All of glee Club's here. Mercedes said she was going to kill the Karofsky that married you.' I smiled. "Tell 'cedes to not just kill him. I don't want to be a widow." I smile at kyle. He laughs and smiles brightly. "5 minuets until we're in town. I love you too. bye-bye." I hung up the phone.

"he really must love you." That's obvious..." Today I have a family reunion. So while your at yours I'll be at mine. My grandparents want to meet the man that's good enough for they're grandson." I grimaced. did I really want to go visit the Karofskys? " bet that they'll treat you differently. and if they don't, *whack*... right upside the head."

When we went down our road I saw the whole of the Glee Club waiting for me on the front yard. We were the only car on that road so they figured it was us. The top of the covertable was down so I raised my hand and waved. "Here, right?" Kyle said slowing down. He stops and gets out quickly. He runs around the car and takes my hand. I jump out of the car and catches me when I don't jump high enough. "you alright Babe?" I turn red as he sets me on the hood of the car and checks out if my ankles or extremities are hurt. "he kisses my nose again and I turn pink again. "Sexy." He whispers to me.

"AWWW!" Brittany yells.


	9. who wants to fight?

"I'm alright Kyle." I smile and grab his hands.

"Go on. I'll just be right here." He sits on the hood of the car and swats my butt as I get up. "Call me if you need me."

"Kurt!" Finn yells when I'm just about to the group.

"Where've you been?" Santana asks. The Glee Club circles around me and Finn hugs me tightly.

"Duh, Santana. He's been in Heaven with God. Mr. Sheuster told me so." Britt smiles and I've honestly missed her blondness.

"Britt honey. I've been living in New York with Kyle." I point at my husband. I weave through the group and grab Kyle's hand. "Let me introduce you to my husband." I go through introducing everyone.

"Mercedes?" I ask noticing her eyeing him up and down.

"hello, Mercedes. My name's Kyle Jacob Karofsky. I don't really like claiming the Karofsky, but I do. I promise I'll give you the next million shots. The first ones I get." He grabs my hand and kisses it. "he's way to amazing for me to let anything to him. I love him. If anyone hurts him I'm so gonna bring the pain." I blush when he smiles at me.

"I don't care if you love him to death. You have no friggin' right to take my Kurt away." Mercedes barks.

"Yeah boy." Puck says turning him around. "you have no right to take him to New York. Especially now."

"Exactly." He says calm as day. "I own some real state about 10 miles out of town. If he wants to, he can stay here or there or wherever. He's definitely not going to school in New York. High School's the pits there. I should know." They all look at him like he's nuts. "He's still my husband. He's my family. I love him and I want him to stay as happy as I can make him.

"I love you too." I get pulled into a hug and I snuggle up under his chin.

"of course you do. I'm just that awesome." He hugs me tighter. "I have to go babe. Reunion Remember." He smiles at me when he lets me go. "I'll show you the house. Since the reunion doesn't start for a couple of hours, so on your approving, we can do that now."

"Burt doesn't come home for hours." Finn says hugging me from behind.

"Do your friends want to come too? I'm sure we can make it work. The house is huge." Finn jumps and nods quickly. "Finn go inside and leave Mr. Hummel a note to call you when he gets home if you would please." Finn runs inside and leaves a note.

"Mercedes and Brittany can ride with us right?" I ask him. He nods and kisses my nose. Brittany bolts down the lawn and jumps into the back seat. We all load the cars and set off down the streets. We came up to a really long driveway and a gate. He stops the car and shuts it off quickly. We all get out.

"We can either drive for the next 5 or so minuets of walk for the next about 30 seconds." Kyle smiles again.

"You make absolutely no sense." Finn says looking around the thick woods. Kyle opens the lock and then the rickety old gate with ease.

"Come on guys. Trust me." We all frown, even me. HE reaches into the left side of the woods and a small light comes out of nowhere. "I have a garden pathway that's just a couple trees thick so people won't know where it is. Unless the light's on." He walks around the trees and I follow. We find a pathway that leads up to a garden behind the house. There's a deck with a canopy over it and patio furniture under the canopy. There's probably hundreds of types of flowers around the garden. He goes over to a flower bed, picks a yellow rose and hands it to me once he picks off all of the thorns off. "My love." He says smiling that cheesy full faced grin. Brittany awes and giggles. He picks her an apple blossom and sticks it in her hair.

"Thank you." She giggles.

"there's some fountains and bird feeders." Kyle smiles.

"What's on the other side of the house?" 'cedes asks and Sam grabs her shoulder.

"Kurt, I'm gonna give you the key. You can go open the house. I'm going to take my car out and go to the reunion early. Mom probably needs my help." Kyle takes the key off of his keychain.

"You're leaving?" Artie asks quietly.

"Yep. But on the left side of the deck there's a ramp for you to get up to the house with. If I need to make anymore modification or changes in the house just let me know." He is at a loss for words. Noticing his silence Kyle speaks. "I have a few friends and relatives who are in wheel chairs. We have a lot of family get-togethers here." He tries to lighten up the subject.

"Thanks Kyle." Artie says a little better.

"You're very welcome Artie." Kyle smiles *Doesn't' he smile a lot?*

"if you need any help to run the equipment, have Kurt text me. 'k?" Artie nods. "I'll see you soon baby." Kyle kisses my forehead and as he's leaving he places a lily in merecedes hood. "Hey Finn do you want to drive the ol' blue or should i leave the keys with Kurt?" Finn's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes. He grabbed the keys and jumped up and down. "If any doors are lock try a key. It'll probably open." He fetches a key out of his pocket and goes around the house. About 30 or so seconds later an engine starts and we see a white camero with silver flames running down the sides.

"Dude. Kurt your husband owns a Camero!" Puck says drooling a little. "Go open the house. I want to snoop."

"Yeah Kurt open the door." Santana says in anticipation. I go up the steps and sick the key in the door, turn it and open the first room from the deck was open and there was nothing in the room. It was dark so I went to the curtain and pull the cord. It was a huge double window and you could see the garden perfectly. I wave for my 'shy' friends to come in. When Mercedes saw the room next the one i'm in she squealed. I ran to see what was wrong and saw a huge kitchen. I know i squealed too.

"This dude must be rich." Puck says bluntly. "He can afford a huge kitchen and it's stainless steal." Puck grabbed my shoulder.

"Kurt you have a sugar daddy. Don't let him go." Santana grabs my hand ."you are so lucky."

"But, he's also really nice." Rachel's first comment to me. Or of the evening.

"Yeah and he's so hot." Brittany fans herself slowly.

"Even I would sleep with him Kurt." Puck says. We all look at him. "What?"

"Karofsky would kill you." Mike says quietly. Puck shrugs.

"If I knew he was this rich I'd marry him and let him to anything to my." Puck looks dead serious.

"I haven't even slept in the same room with him, let alone 'slept with him'!" I say not wanting to think about it. "We haven't had our honeymoon because well i don't know why."

"You seriously can't look me in the face and tell me you haven't tapped that." Puck tells me. I shake my head no and look around the room.

"Dude! Quit telling my little brother to have sex!" Finn steps in front of me and breaks the connection between Puck and my shoulder. "Maybe he's just to innocent to want to do that stuff yet."

"Hey." 'Cedes says.

"What Mercedes? He doesn't want sex, and that makes him innocent."

"Don't speak for him." She says simply.

"i'm not. Knowing him he wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't defend himself. It would be fair for him so I did it ro him." Wow. Finn. 'cedes was about to blow.

"Finn thanks. I'm sure Kyle would be happy." I grabbed Finn's shoulder. "'Cedes thank you too." I give her a hug. "Kyle gave you a flower." I pull it out of her hood and she smiles.

"He is pretty nice. I guess." She smiles and smells her flower.

* * *

><p>We went three hours in the house. 2 door garage, 4 bed 3 bath, 2 extra rooms which we figured is the living and dinning room. Then Kyle Called.<p>

Kyle - hey Kurt! you almost done with the house?

Kurt- Yeah Kyle. Do you need soemthing?

Kyle- You're wanted at the Karofsky house. My family wants to meet you.

Kurt-***o.O?*** (Kyle hears silence.)

Kyle- Are you alright babe?

Kurt- Yeah.

Kyle- Are you sure?

Kurt- Where do they live?

Kyle- Don't try to change the subject. Are you alright?

Kurt- Yes. I'm fine. Where's their house?

Kyle- No Kurt your not your upset. I can tell. SO spill tell me what's up.

Kurt- No! Just don't worry about it.

Kyle- Your _my_ husband. It's my job to worry about it. AND you!

Kurt- NO it's not.

Kyle- yes. It. Is.

Kurt-****(hangs up)****

Kyle- Kurt? Sweetheart?


	10. Chapter 10

Kyle called me back three times before I would answer.

Kurt- I'm coming. ****(hangs up the phone)****

"Where's the Karofsky house?" I asked Puck with just a hint of spite in my voice.

"I'll lead the group there." Puck says knowing not to get on my bad side when I was angry.

"Good." I huff.

* * *

><p>We arrive at a blue house with a white picket fence around it. The fence was open and I could see Kyle leaning on the fence watching the family arrive. He saw us in the ol' blue and came running up to my door when we stopped. He grabbed the door and opened it. "Kurt. I'm sorry I don't mean to be so stiffling."<p>

"it's Fi..." I trip on the curb and am caught.

"Hey. Kurt." David Karofsky's voice was soft when he spoke to me. "Don't hurt yourself." He gets me back on my feet and smiles.

"Thanks." I rub my shoulder.

"Are you Alright." Kyle grabs my other shoulder and tries to take a look. I give him my best leave me alone or I'll kill you face. "Sorry."

"Hey Puck." David says before he kisses him on the cheek. They go inside hand in hand.

"That wasn't weird at all?" I question looking at Kyle and Finn. "Since when has Puck been gay?"

"Actually they've been secretly dating for like 1/2 a year. They both came out a few weeks ago." Finn cringes. My mouth's been open from secretly dating.

"You'll get used to them kissing." Artie says trying not to look disgusted.

"Kurt?" Kyle grabs my hand and pushes my jaw up until it closed. "David just told me do you think I felt. It took him about 1/2 an hour to convince me that if wasn't my fault that he was gay. My parents threw a fit. Davie told me everything."

"Noah and David tried to tell your parents you were alright. I think that's why they didn't act like they cared much about me being your husband. And a Karofsky. But they did call David back ober to your house and explain again."

"Kyle Jacob Karofsky?" a beautiful voice calls out. "WHere are you sweety?" A women in her early 40's opened the door to the porch. She had red hair and a light blue dress on. She was very beautiful.

"I'm out here Mom. I'll come in with Kurt once He's done saying good bye to his family and friends."

"A'ight Kyle" He yells back.

"Kurt?" he crooks out an arm and I reluctantly take it. "Just call Kurt when we need to go home." We walked up to the blue house and up the porch steps. "Ready love?" He opens the screen door.

"ready doesn't even describe it."


	11. another fight?

"Ready doesn't even describe it." I say and he opens the door. I hear a slow dance song playing from somewhere unknown to me. The furniture is all around the walls of every room. I find that there's no tables or cabinets in the house. Sofas, love seats, rolled up rugs, lazy boys and some odd chairs are filled with teens and young people. Probably in their 20's – late 40's. The little kids and some younger couples are dancing and playing games.

"Let me introduce my mother, Vicki. You've already meet my father, Paul." Kyle starts me off with the basics. She gives me a hug and Paul shakes my hand.

"Kurt. It's SOOOO nice to meet you." She gives me that motherly smile. I felt a tug on my pant leg and I see a young child hugging my leg.

"Jay-Jay." Kyle grabs him off of my leg. "My cousin Jay." Jay holds his arms out for me to hold him. I caved and placed him on my hip. "My Aunt Elena Rae Jackson and her eldest daughter Sammy." Elena gives me a hug.

"Hello Kurt." Another man says to me. "My name's Samuel and my husband Frank is over yonder somewhere, but my son Matthew is nowhere to be found…" He looks around the room for his son.

"Great Uncle Sam." Kyle informs me.

"you boy." Another man smiles and pats him on the back. "the Great doctor returns."

"Hey Frank. Uncle Sam was looking for you." Kyle points to him. "Kurt, my Uncle Frank. Uncle Frank, this is my husband Kurt."

"Oh Boy. I saw the wedding picture but…" He grabs my shoulder. "you're such a doll."

"Thank you sir." I blush. He laughs heartily and hugs me.

"Your welcome. But you know you make me feel really old when you call me sir." He chuckles and pats me on the back. "Kyle how's Simon and Carrie?" They start talking and I start to feel like an outsider again.

"Hey mister?" A young boy tugs on my pants and smiles at me. "Do you want to play a game with me?" He pulls me along with him. I'm pulled to a circle of 7 year olds playing chutes and ladders. "You can be on my team." He says and sits down. I sit cross legged on the carpet and am handed a playing piece. "I'll spin." He lies, cheats and just about steals our way to a victory. I'm laughing as he boast that he won. I get up and he starts to cry. "NO! PLAY AGAIN!"

He hugs my leg and three others are trying to get me to the floor again. "hey guys stop trying to kill him." David smiles and grabs two of the off of me and picks them up by the arms.

"Davie! Stop it!" The kids laugh and about 9 of them jump on him and he falls to the floor with an oomph.

"Hey guys. Stop trying to kill David. Noah might hunt you down." Elena smiles and offers me a hand. "Would you mind helping us set the tables Kurt?"

"I'd love to help." I smile. We go into the kitchen and I hear Kyle talking to Vicki.

"Mom, I just don't know sometimes. The Kurt that I married isn't the same Kurt. I-I-I…" Kyle looks at his feet.

"Then why don't we get a divorce." I say.

"Kurt?" He turns around and looks at me. "No that's not what I want." I run up the stairs, to the bathroom and lock the door. "Kurt?" He knocks on the door. "Let me in. Kurt honey? Please!" He doesn't stop knocking.

"Do you need some help?" David asks him outside the door.

"Kurt can David come in?" Kyle asks through the door. I open the door and let David in.

"What can I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for all of the reviews! I love reading them! talk to ya'll later!<strong>


	12. bring them to our king!

"What can I do?" David asks me when he gets into the bathroom.

"Nothing. You can't do anything." I start to cry. "He doesn't love me. He wants to throw me on the curb."

"NO I DON'T." Kyle yells through the door. I start crying harder.

"NOT HELPING!" Dave yells back.

"Don't cry Kurt!" Kyle says trying to comfort me.

"Would you leave me Alone!" I say kicking the door.

"OOOWW! I'm leaning on the door you know!" Kyle howls. "Kurt I don't want to fight!"

"Well that's something we have in common." I open the door and he falls onto his back.

"I'm sorry. You didn't let me finish my thoug…" I smack him with the door. "Owww. Would you not do that?" I hit him with the door again. "oww." He stands up and grabs the door before I can hit him with the door again. "David get out." He tells David.

"Are you alright?" Dave asks me before he leaves.

"I'll be fine." He closes the door when he leaves. "Explain." I say as he sits on the counter.

"I love you." He smiles. "When I meet you, we agreed that we wouldn't keep secrets. That you would let me know everything and said that you would never get mad when I fussed over you." He jumped down sweeped me up in his arms and sat me on the counter.

"Don't." I smile when he kissed my neck.

"I love you. Please don't be mad at me." Kyle tries to snuggle under my neck. "Tell me?" I push him away. "I love you?"

"I love you too. Now stop… doing…" I push him away and he grabs my hands.

"Please tell me." He gives me his best puppy dog eyes and I kiss his nose.

"it's just." I hop off of the counter. "I wasn't just so sure about meeting your family because I thaught that they'd be like David. He was mean, it almost killed me…" I look at my feet. "He scared me and I was worried that there would be 100 David Karofskys in the house and only one me." I start to cry again.

"Baby." He hugs me and I turn around in his arms. "I love you. Am I like David? Am I mean like him?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or..." I smile and he smiles back at me.

"And I'm the mean one?" He puts each hand on the sides of my face and wipes my eyes with his thumbs. "I love you. Do you feel better now that you told me?" He questions.

"Maybe just a little." I laugh quietly and he kisses my forehead.

"Keep on laughing. I love it when you're happy." He chuckles and kisses my lips softly.

"No." I smile and snuggle up under his chin.

"I love you."

"How about I meet the rest of your family now?"

"Sounds like a great Idea." He opens the door for me and when I turn the corner to go down the hall I see 5 kids sitting on David. He's tied up and is getting gagged with a scarf. I see the kids standing on the other side of the door.

"LETS GET HIM!" The littlest girl screams.

"Close the door!" I scream, Kyle pulls me inside and closes the door quickly.

"this is bad." Kyle laughs. "Did you see David? They had him tied up on the floor. Happens every year." He laughs.

"This happens every year?" I can honestly see it happening year after year.

"We have to get out of here." He smiles. He pounds on the door a few times. "we retreat." He opens the door.

"Come!"

"We have taken some more prisoners!" the youngest boy yells.

"Kurt this is Kameron, Sally, Joey, Franny, Jackson, Daniel, Frank, Josephine…" He lists off about 5 other names.

"Put your hands up." Fanny says pointing a water gun at us.

"Alright alright." We put our hands up.

"Get down on the ground." Sally pokes us with the duster. We get on the ground and they tie our hands behind our backs.

"Lets bring them to our King!" Jackson shouts and Daniel, Frank, Josephine, and Kameron gag us with scarves.

"Get up, pilgrim!" Joe says pulling us up on our knees.

"COME!" Sheldon leads the march of the captives down the hall. They let go when we get to the stairs. "We have to let the captives go down safely." He says and we walk down the steps. When we get to the bottom we go back down on our knees and they have us 'march' through all of the rooms before taking us outside. We see Puck sitting on the ground with kids all around him.

"Our KING!" they yell. Puck laughs and takes the scarves of our mouths.

"Captives what do you have to say for yourselves?" He smiles at us as he walks by.

"Our King we humble ourselves at your feet in the hopes that you will give us our lives in exchange for our servitude to you." David says smiling.

"Ditto." Kyle says.

"What he said." I say repeating Kyle's actions.

"alright. Let them free." Puck kisses David on the cheek when he stands up.

"This is horrible." I wince.

"What?" Kyle asks looking me over.

"Grass stains." I pout. "It's gonna take me forever to get them out." Kyle laughs.

"I love you." He kisses me on the lips softly.

We hear the chorus of the kids go… "Eeewww!"


	13. the Karofsky family tree

Finn called. He didn't text me. He called. Kyle myself and a bunch of the other adults were sitting around taking and eating cake in the living room. All of them stopped eating and talking to look at me and Kyle. Kyle dug into my coat pocket unnoticeably and answered the phone. "Oh it's just the Great doctor." Frank smiles and a few laugh along with him.

"hey Finn. Yeah alright. How long?" He nods. "Half an hour? Alright then. Bye Finn. G…g…good b…" He sternly says. "Yes Finn. Good bye." He hangs up. 'wow.' Three minuet phone call with Finn? He pockets the phone and smiles at me. I blush slightly.

"Do we need to tell you two to get a room or…" Samuel smiles at us and sits on Frank's lap.

"Nope." Kyle smiles and digs into his cake. He finishes shortly and helps gather the dirty dishes. I finish and he grabs my dishes. When he comes back he pulls me to my feet and twirls me around like a princess. I trip slightly and he catches me once again. "Sexy." He smiles and I blush brightly.

"hehe…" I smile at him.

"we've got about 15-20 minuets so I need to introduce you to my grandparents. Then we can leave. He leads me outside and to the garage. We go inside and see the older people sitting and playing card Bingo.  
>"Kyle! Darling come here." The eldest of the three, sitting at a table alone, says. Kyle grabbed my hand and tried to pull me to them. I stand my ground and shake my head.<p>

"They want to talk to you. Not me. If they want to talk to me then call me and I'll come." I smile trying to be reassuring.

"Alright honey." He walks over there. "Gran, Gramps. G-gma. This is my husband Kurt." Kyle holds a hand in my direction and smiles at me. I giggle quietly and grab his hand when I get close enough. "Kurt this is my Gran Marie, my Grandpa Jorge and G-gma Helen. She's the only reason the Karofsky name has continued. She told my G-gpa that if he wanted to marry her then he'd have to change his last name to Karofsky. SO he did." He smiles. "they have 19 children, each had 7 or more children and all of my aunts, uncles and my parents had 2 or more kids each. Besides Elena I'm the only one of my cousins who have kids." He laughs quietly. A small bear hits Kyle in the back of the head.

"Don't brag too much." Elena smiles.

"HA Ha ha." Kyle smiles.

"I love you too." Elena hits him softly on his shoulder. "we've got to go. We'll see you at Jacobi's birthday party." She smiles and leaves abruptly.

"Who's Jacobi?" I ask quietly.

"I'll explain later."

"Kyle's the only one with a deaf child since mother." Gran says grabbing Ggma's hand.

"How is Simon these days?" Jorge asks grabbing my hand.

"he's just fine. He's starting 3rd grade this year." Kyle says loudly.

"Isn't Simon 7?" Gran asks quietly.

"yeah. Both him and Carrie are so smart." He chuckles.

"wha?" I ask. "I'm so lost in this conversation right now."

"Babe. I'll explain to you and your family later alright." He whispers in my ear and bites it softly. "So sexy." His hand slowly roams to my butt.

"Don't." I groan quietly.

"gran, Ggma, Gramps we've got to go." He gives each of them a hug and we leave quietly.

He starts up the car and we jump in. "you have got so much to explain when We get home."


	14. Chapter 14

W arrived at the house. I opened my door and got out. Kyle ran around the car, shut the door and soothingly rubbed me on the back. I grabbed his hand when I saw the door open. My dad was pale and Carol was trying to see me over my dad. I stood still, not noticing my breath hitch. "Kurt? Honey are you ok? Answer me babe." His voice was calm but his eyes were full of worry. I heard tapping of high heels running and felt Carol embrace me. Kyle immediately dropped my hand and backed away to give us some space. As my dad was walking down the driveway Kyle tapped Carol's shoulder and she lets go. Dad looked sad and stopped shortly when Kyle raised a hand to tap Carol's shoulder. He was scared of Kyle, that was for sure. Dad ran up to me and smothered me into his chest. I never gave or got manly hugs from my dad but hey this was a reunion. We hugged until I was turning slightly blue. "Is... Is this..." he wipes his eyes and sicks out his hand slowly. Kyle smiles and takes his hand in his hands.

"you can call me Kyle." He says softly. "but it doesn't really matter to me." He smiles and lets go tentatively. "What might I call you?"

"Mr. Hummel. Until further notice." Dad says quietly.

"Alright Mr. Hummel." He smiles and goes into the back seat of the car and pulls out an assortment of roses and a blue rose. He hands Carol the assortment and hands me the blue rose. "I took the thorns off. So they wouldn't hurt you."

"oh my. these are so beautiful."

"thank You Mrs. Hummel. I made the vase, put a little growth formula in the soil and replanted the flowers. I really love my roses. They're my favorite breed of flowers." He smiles.

"I love them!" Carol hugs Kyle shortly. She lets go and grabs me by the hand. "Come on. I know the perfect place to put them!" I follow her inside and I get swamped by the Glee Club. hey herd to the living room and about 30 or so minuets later Dad and Kyle enter the house. the colour returned to my dad's face and Kyle was cheezing. That man always smiles.

"Carol would you mind getting me something to drink please?" Dad asks sitting down.

"Sure darling. Would anyone else want a drink?" She asks and all of them say they do. Carol gets up.

"I'll Help." Kyle smiles and follows Carol into the kitchen. When they come back she's crying from laughing so hard.

"Dr. Karofsky? Really? Now that's funny. You can't be a doctor at your age." She hands out the drinks in her hand. Kyle has 3 in each hand. he hands all of the glasses out except for one. Carol sits down and Kyle sits next to me.

"Where's yours?" I ask cuddling closer into the arm he put around me.

"1/2's in the cupboard and the other 1/2's in the jug." He grabs my shoulder and kisses my cheek.

"Ha ha ha." he grabs my hand, kisses it and puts it back down.

"Mrs. Hummel. I am a doctor, and I'm a pretty famous in the eyes of my children. Am I famous in your eyes love?" I shrug and smile.

"How many children do you have?" mercedes asks harshly.

"I have three."

"THREE!" I almost yell.

"Yep. Simon's 9, Carries 5 on Friday and Jacobi's gonna be 1 in a couple months." He kisses my cheek. "I'll have to bring them over to meet you sometime Mercedes. But I was wondering if any of you knew where I could find a good school for the deaf."

"Simon's deaf." I follow up and alot of faces charged from why to 'oh'.

"DO you have any pictures?" But asks wonder about his grand babbies.

"what kind of a parent would i be if I didn't?" He takes out his wallet. "Simon... Carrie and Jacobi..." Dad was the first one to get the pictures and he smiled.

"Jacobi looks just like you." Carol says quietly.

"THanks."

"they're absolutely adorable. Carol you should get Kurt's school photo album. He was absolutely adorable."

* * *

><p>We were on our way to the house on the farm when Kyle recieved a phone call. "Hello? Oh hello Mr. Figgins. Yep, and a 5 year old. uh-huh. You would be able to? Alright. See you then. good night."<p>

"Principle Figgins." I asked.

"Yep. He's hired a helper for Simon so he can go to school in town with you and Carrie. I'm gonna be working as the school nurse until the 20th of May. I've got leave from the hospital till then. You guys don't start school until Thursday. That gives us a little while to settle in and get school supplies for yourself."

"Oh. Alright." I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm gonna go the long way to the house. You can ride with me if you want. but just to let you know... In the middle of the woods... 'if the cars a rockin' don't come a knockin'..." He wiggles him eyebrows.

"How romantic..." i smile. "but... i was thinking about something along those lines..." He slams on his brakes and looks at me.

"What are you saying?"

"Not much..." I smile and kiss him harshly on his lips. "I love you..."


	15. the reason this story is rated M

http:/kjv1611rachel ./art /Kurtofsky-problems-and- Karofskys-269383416

there is an added space between rachel. and art/ and -Karofskys

this is a picture for foreshadowing and i think that you'll like it...

* * *

><p>"Wait let me get something straight." He pulls me off of him quickly. "When will this excursion be?"<p>

"It all depends on when we get into the house." I smile and He pushes me off and hopes out of the car. Running around the car he jumps and clickes his heels. He opens the door and pulls me out. He runs hand in hand to the opening in the trees to get to the back of the house. "Excited much?" He pulls me up the stairs and opens the door.

When we get inside he turns on the light and carrys me princess style up the stairs and into a huge room with a huge bed. "Not that much." He smiles and kisses my jaw. He sets me down and turns the light down. "I love you…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!<br>VERY MUCH RATED M! WARNING! KYLE/KURT SEX**__** AHEAD!**__** (Not to mention some more diverse drama!)  
><strong>(WARNED YOU)_

* * *

><p>I layed on his shoulder and panted. 3 times. Doggie style twice and missionary once. "you spent?"<p>

"Is that all you can say?" I look up at him and kiss his shoulder. He looks up at me and nods. "Well... are you?"

"If you're up for another round..." he drifts off.

"I thaught you couldn't talk..." I grab his other shoulder and try to pull him on me.

"No. No. No." he grabs my thigh and makes me straddle him. "Come here." He kisses me softly. He lifts up my butt and i sat up. He held me just above the tip of his cock. We started to push me down onto his 10 inch chunk of salami he calls a dick. I get all the way down to the base of it and he pulls me up to the head and lets me go. He puts his hands behind his head. I put my hands on his stomach and behind me and begin sliding down as far as i can go. I pull back up and drop back down. He smiled and helped me again. 20 minuets of this and he starts pushing up into me. "I'm.. cummi..." I grab his shoulder and pull him up.

"I love you..." We kiss and i feel him tense and relax.

"KUrt..."Kyle moans into my mouth. I cum onto his stomach and I set my head on his shoulder. "Lay down you." He lifts me off of him and gets up slowly. He stumbles to the bathroom. I hear the water starting and i close my eyes.

* * *

><p>I wake up in the morning with a very soar ass. "Kyle?" I groan and he's smiling at me.<p>

"Morning baby." Kyle kisses my nose. "I only found three condoms in the garbage. Let me see your butt." He fingers me and groans. "Sorry honey. I didn't mean to forget a condom last night. Gah. I so stupid."

"It's alright Kie..." I kiss him softly.

"No it's not alright..." Kyle sits up and I grab onto his shoulder.

"Why? what's wrong..." I rub his shoulders softly and kiss his neck.

"Your dad told me something about you. THat you didn't even know..." Kyle stands up and grabs my hand.

"What? What don't i know?" I start to get worried. I stand up and he kisses my hand.

"I love you?" Kyle gets down on his knees and i sit down.

"Tell me what I don't know about me kyle. I need to know!" I growl.

"Well there's this like 75% chance that you could... you know..."

"What." I say harshly.

"Get pregnant..."

"That's so not true. I don't have that equipment." I motion to my stomach.

"that's not true..." He cringes and smiles lopsidedly. "you do have the equipment to carry it... and to make an egg..." He cringes again and i frown. "if you start feeling sick in a few weeks then..." He motions to my stomach.

"Wha?" I groan and everything goes black.

"Kurt?" Kyle yells...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who had <strong>_ _**a feeling that that was going to happen... Lots more to come... **_

**_please review! I love reading them. _**

_**new chapter up soon...**_


	16. big news!

"Kurt? KURT?" I felt a soft breeze on my face.

"Wha? What did you say?" I growl.

"that your dad said that you could get pregnant?"

"That's what I thought you said." I sit up and Kyle cuddles up to me.

"I put your clothes on and your parents are coming over for supper. They know that you know now." He kisses my neck and I sigh.

"I don't want to be pregnant." I groan and get up.

"Do you want to take a shower? They won't be over to soon." The doorbell rings and he face palms. "Go take a shower."

"No. I'll go answer the door." I smile lopsidedly and go to get the door. I open the door and smile. "Hey mom. Dad." Mom hugs me and dad slips past and smacks Kyle.

"I told you that for a reason. I thought you were responsible enough to not get him pregnant." Dad hits him on the shoulder again.

"I'm sorry sir. Mrs. H. I'm stupid." He hangs his head.

"Don't hit him." I growl. "I didn't know. I…"

" I don't care. He knew he said he would be careful." Dad looks at Kyle and smiles. "you remind me to much of me." Dad gives him a hug. "Congratulations guys."

"We don't know if I'm pregnant yet." I smile and hug Kyle too.

"Well don't I feel left out." Carol smiles and joins in on the hug.

"Mom?" Finn enters the room. "what's going on here?"

"Kurt might be pregnant." Carol smiles.

"Carol…" I smile and we break off the hug.

"Come here…" Kyle grabs me and kisses my cheek. "I love you." He grabs my hand and kisses it. "got to go start dinner. Carol I would love it if you would sit right here." He grabs her hand and directs her to a chair. "And don't worry about dinner. I've got it covered." He kisses my cheek before he goes into the kitchen.

"Kurt we need to talk..." Dad grabs my hand and looks at Carol.

"Finn?" Carol grabs his hand.

"What?" Finn and I say together.

"Kurt's not the only one that's pregnant." Dad puts his hand on Carol's belly.

"What the heck?" Finn screams and paces the floor.

"How long have you been pregnant?" I ask in shell shock.

"3 1/2 months. It's official." Carol digs in her purse and hands me a picture of their last ultrasound of my baby brother or sister. "right here." She points to a little spot on the page and draws a little circle. "that's the head and there's an arm and a leg." she points to a few lines. "We kind of hope it's a girl... you know?" She smiles at me and I kiss her cheek.

"Congratulations. Carol. Daddy." I hug him and he kisses me.

"Thanks Kurt. Finn?" Finn looks at them.

"If it's a girl then do I have to share my room?" Finn's dead serious I can tell.

"No." Dad smiles.

"what if it's a boy?" Finn asks quietly.

"Nope." Carol gets up and hugs him.

"Will Kurt?" Finn looks at me and I smile.

"No. Kurt's gonna live with Kyle for a while and the baby will live in his room." Carol smiles and dad hugs him. Finn scrunches up his face and is thinking.

"Alright." He hugs Carol back and I join in on the hug. "Mom?" Carol looks up at him and smiles. "Congratulations." he kisses her cheek.

"Dinner's ready!" Kyle enters the room and grabs my hand. "So babe." We go into the living room. "Did you learn anything new?"

"This smells so amazing." Carol smiles.

"Thank you." Kyle blushes slightly and pulls out a chair for me.

"thanks Kyle." I look at my plate and see a vegetable lasagna. The rest has a normal looking lasagna and i cringe. Meat. ewww... vegetables... yummy! I smile and we all dig in.

"do you like it Kurt?" Kyle grabs my hand and i nod right after taking another bite. "good." He smiles, finishes off his plate and takes a scoop of the vegetable lasagna.


	17. dinner and ice cream!

"Kyle?" Finn holds up his plate and of course he wants some more.

"You sure? I bought some groceries... you know... ice cream, pop... junk food..." Kyle smiles when finn pulls his plate back. "that's what I thought." Kyle gets up slowly. "would you like some ice cream?" Kyle offers us all.

"No. I'm good." Dad looks at his plate and looks at the lasagna.

"If you want some more help yourself." dad grabs the scoop and piles on the lasagna. "How about you, Carol?" she nods and rubs her belly.

"but not to much ice cream." Dad rubs her belly too.

"And you Kurt? chocolate, vanilla? Strawberry?" Kyle laughs at Finn. He's cheezing and just about jumping out of his pants waiting for Kyle to ask him.

"Strawberry." I smile. He knows me to well.

"Do you want some strawberries too?" Kyle grabs everyone's plates except for dads. "Carol?" SHe nods and i can tell we're all getting a little excited. KYle goes into the Kitchen and Finn's about to cry.

"What about me?" Finn's eyes are huge and tears are forming in his eyes.

"I'll go see." I see the relief in his eyes."Kyle?" I go into the kitchen and i see three bowls with ice cream. One has all three kinds in it. "Where are you?" I look out the door to the back and see Kyle bending over looking in a huge garden. "Kyle? Honey what are you doing?" I call to him. He comes back to the house with a basket with strawberries in it.

"Getting the strawberries? Go back to the dining room." He swats my butt and i smile.

"Finn's worried about his ice cream and cake." I grab his hand before it would swat me again.

"Tell him don't worry. I've got it covered. Is he illergic to strawberry?"

"as far as I know. no." I go into the kitchen. "Is finn allergic to strawberries?"

"No." Carol smiles and Finn jumps up and dances.

"I get ice cream! I get ice cream! YEAH!" He punches the air and jumps around.

"should i really give him sugar?" Kyle says giving me a bowl of strawberry ice cream with cut up strawberries on top. "Carol." she gets plain vanilla ice cream with strawberries in a different bowl. "I didn't know if you were allergic or not."

"thank you sweet heart." Carol smiles and digs in.

"Your welcome ma'am. Finn? can you handle this?" he nods very quickly and laughs. "well then dig in."

"Don't you want some?" I ask popping a strawberry in my mouth.

"I will later. Do you want some more, sir?" Kyle asks my dad and holds up the lasagna pan.

"No. I'm good." Dad sits back and Kyle starts cleaning the table off. He brings the dirty dishes away.

"Carol?" Kyle returns and sits next to me. "i hope you don't mind me asking but. How far along are you?" Carol looks at him and eventually smiles.

"3 1/2."

"Months?"

"Yes."

"that's great! Congratulations!" he smiles and grabs her hand.

"thank you." carol smiles and blushes.

"I think that it's about time for us to leave." Dad gets up and we start saying our goodbyes. "Love you, Buddy." Dad hugs me and shakes Kyle's hand. "take care of him." Dad points at me and smiles. "Come on guys. It's time to go." Finn hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"Bye. take care." Finn smiles and hugs Kyle too. "bye-bye."

I watch them walk to the bushes and disappear into the trees towards the road. "your dad hates me. Doesn't he?" Kyle goes inside the house and plops down on the couch. I sit down next to him and he cuddles up to me.

"I don't think he hates you." I smile and kiss him softly.

"Hey I was thinking about that ice cream." He gets up and i lay down. I close my eyes and hear a can of whip cream. I feel something on my belly and open my eyes. Kyle's on his knees with a can of whip cream hovering above my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I say surprised and i see him lick my stomach.

"i don't like ice cream very much, but i do love how you taste..." He smiles and licks my stomach again. "Do you mind?" I shake my head and lay back down.

"Don't use up all of the whip cream. I want some..." I smile and he nods.

"I love you." he licks the whip cream and gets some on his nose. "I love this too." He looks at me and i giggle. "Wha?" I sit up and wipe off his nose with a tissue. "thank you." He kisses me and i snuggle up to his neck.

"i love you too." he kisses my fore head. "I was thinking. Are you ready for another round?"

"I would love! to." he picks me up princess style and I put my arms around his neck. " I love you..." We kiss and he carries me upstairs again.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for all of the reviews and i hope ya'll like my story so far.<strong> **I'm thinking about starting a new story with Dave and Kurt... stay tuned for more info... :D **

**love much! ~Rachel  
><strong>


	18. Kurt's Birthday! Yeah!

I awoke alone and the smell of breakfast was finding it's way to my nose. I sat up and felt a pillow being placed casually behind my back. I rubbed my eyes, stretched and yawned. I saw a very nude Kyle standing in the doorway with a big tray of food. "Happy Birthday baby!" He placed the try on my lap.

"It smells amazing!" I tell him.

"You know baby. You look amazing. 18! Wow! How could I get a husband so young? I love you." Kyle kisses me and grabs one of the pieces of toast from my plate.

"I love you to. Last night was amazing!" I finish off my plate of food and Kyle pouts.

"Thanks babe. Hurry up and finish eating. I need to pamper you today." He kisses my cheek and takes my empty plate. "Do you want some more?" I nod and he kisses me before he goes to get some more for me. He returns and I let him take a bite of my egg. I finish my eggs. "Done honey?" he picks up the tray and I nod. "I'll be back." He kisses my hand and I blow a kiss towards him. He catches it and I smile. He comes back with a box behind his back. "How was breakfast?"

"Great. What's in the box?" I ask quietly.

"Here. You'll just have to see." He all but runs to give it to me. He trips and it flys across the room.

"I'll get it." I get up and bend over to pick it up.

"going comando today?" He laughs and pokes my butt with his dick.

"Pampering?" I go over to the bed and sit down. He kisses me and goes into the walk in closet. Kyle closes the door and I smile. "can i open it yet?" I holler.

"Yes! Of course you can!" Kyle yells back. I look at my gift. it had a bright blue bow wrapped around lime green paper. I take the bow off and put it on the bed. I start to take the paper off and try not to rip it. The box is plain. I open it and shriek! "What? What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Kyle's dressed in a black tuxedo and he looks amazing. "We don't have a computer here. And we won't for a little while. But we do have internet and wifi. So?" Kyle sits next to me and I hug him.

"It's so pretty! I love this color!" I open the lid to my bright pink laptop and turn it on.

"I love you." He kisses my neck and I grab his arm and put it around me.

"I love you too!" I smile when i see the desktop image. Kyle's flexing his muscles and making a 'sexy' face.

"You need to get dressed babe." he opens the closet door and pulls out a big box wrapped in purple and pink polka-dots. "Hope you like it." I take the paper off without ripping it and I see it's a white box with a lid. I take the lid off and see my prom tux/dress.

"Where did you get this?" I take it out of the box and look at the 'old' fabric. I see the places where i messed up and sewn a little less then straight.

"Mrs. H. said i could take it. Oh and I have another surprise." He gets up and takes out a file folder from the bottom drawer of his dresser. "I hope you don't mind but i sent a picture of your tux/dress and I got an offer from a few places to meet with you and buy your design." He hands me the folder and I smile at him. I take out a few letters addressed to me and Kyle from men's Wearhouse, Marc Jacob and victoria's secret?

"Victoria's secret? Really?" I laugh and then I almost die. "Marc Jacob? They want to buy it?"

"Yeah. They loved it!" He kisses my hand. "Get dressed we have a reservation for 6 in New york. It's about 3 hours on the road... 1 1/2 hours by plane..." He looks at his watch. "Plane leaves at 10:30."

"I thought you were going to pamper me today." I get up and go into the bathroom.

"Don't worry I will. It's your birthday." he says through the door.

"I don't remember it being this short." I look down at the bottom half of my tux/dress. "I thought it went 6 inches past my knees. It only barely passes my knees anymore." I sigh and go to put on some long black socks. Kyle hands me an open box with a brand new pair of black heels.

"there about an inch tall. So you and I will be about the same height." He kisses me and I put them on. "Dang. Whoever took you to prom was Luuuucky..." he smiles and swats me on the butt softly.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot about Blaine!" I yell and sit down on the bed.

"Who's Blaine?" He sits next to me and I grab his hand.

"He's my boyfriend." I say sadly. He kisses me.

"We'll have to see about that." he stands up and grabs my hand.

"Well he's not my boyfriend anymore. He's my ex. I'm married now. I can't have a boyfriend. Just a lousy old husband..."I kiss him and he swats me on the butt.

"I'm not that much older." I kiss him softly and he opens the door for me. "I don't like to think of me being just a husband either. I want to be your best friend and lover." I blush when he says lover. "And i love to think of me being an _**amazing**_ lover..." he kisses down my neck and i shoo him off.

"you are amazing. ISH..." I run down the stairs and he runs after me. I run through the living room, porch and out the door. I hear Kyle running after me.

"HOW THE HECK..." he catches me and throws me over his shoulder. "CAN YOU RUN IN THOSE HEELS?" I laugh and he sets me down of a bench in the garden. "time to go love." He holds an arm out and I take it. "Here love." He holds out a flower to me and I take it. Kyle places another flower behind my ear and I smile.

"thank you Kyle." We walk to the car and he hold the door open for me. He closes it and gets in on his side.

"Airport here we come!" He starts up the car and we head out.


	19. shake up things up a bit

Basically all day was spent roaming around New York City. Kyle was carrying my bags, while also providing me with a credit card. "I have to go in here!" I squeal.

"How about we drop these off and go eat? Want to shop here too." Kyle smiles and I frown.

"How can you always smile?" I ask him quietly as I follow him back to the van.

"I have good reason to. Is that alright with you?"

"What's your reason?"

"I've got a sexy husband," Kyle kisses me on the hand. "3 amazing kids and possibly one on the way." He pulls me close and places a hand on my stomach. "Who wouldn't be happy?"

"Me." I dead pan.

"Well foey-on-youey." Kyle smiles again and starts packing the car. "Also I'm thinking that court will go well on Saturday. Thanks to you."

"Court?" I stop dead in my tracks.

"Yeah." Kyle says grabbing a picnic basket from the back of the ban. "Come My Darling."

"No." I say sternly. "Kyle. We need to talk. Now."

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

"No." I cross my arms, lift an eyebrow and glare.

"Please, Sweet Heart. Not here." His eyes are tearing up.

"Fine." I walk up to him and kissed his cheek. "Which way?" We hold hands as we walk to Central Park. He pulls out a blanket and sets it down.

"Sit here." He sits down and I sit to his left. "So you don't remember?"

"Nope."

"Here's the thing. Debbie's trying to take Simon and Jacobi. She can't take Carrie because She's not Carrie's biological mother. Samantha died right after Carrie was born. I'm her only living relative left. Sam had no sisters or brothers. Her parents were the only kids of Sam's grandparents. On both sides."

"Debbie and You are having a custody battle for the kids?"

"Yes. It's one of my last chances to get my kids back. Lucky for our family that you got your memory back. Tomorrow is going to be a prep day for questioning."

"Questioning?"

"About our kids. They are going to ask questions about things like their birthdays and such."

"Alright." I say and look at the grass next to us.

"Is this to much to ask?" He grabs me softly by the chin and looks me in the eyes. "If you don't want to come to this one…"

"These are our kids Kyle. I have to." I feel a stray tear run down my face. Kyle kisses me on the eyes and holds me to his chest.

"Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." He kisses me on top of the head.

"ok." I pull away and wipe my eyes. "For you." We kiss quickly.

"EWWWIE!" We both turn to see Carrie, a boy and a woman holding a baby walking towards us with a picnic basket. "Papa! Daddy!" Carrie runs to us. "Simon! Hurry!"

"I'm coming." Simon says holding onto the woman's hand. "I really don't know why Dad and Mom can't be together…" Simon says quietly.

"Hi Simon." Kyle says quietly, getting up and grabbing Jacobi out of the woman's hands. "Hi Jacobi." Kyle smiles and coos at Jacobi.

"Is this?"

"Kurt this is Simon and Jacobi. Your children."


	20. Well, what to say? Spiderman

I saw recently that a bunch of FF writers are answering back some questions and replying to the comments. I think I'm going to start doing that. Just a heads up. :D

* * *

><p>"My children?" I grab at my heart. "Hello Simon." I say getting down to his level. He closes his eyes, crosses his arms and huffs.<p>

"Simon Alexander Karofsky. Don't you dare do that to…"

"Kyle. It's alright." I stood up.

"Say hello to Kurt, Simon." The woman scolds him.

"Hi." Simon growls.

"Simon. You'll catch more flies with honey rather than vinegar." She says quietly to Simon.

"take your own advice Deborah." Kyle says handing Jacobi to me and picking up Carrie.

"Kyle." She growls and throws the basket at him.

"Don't growl at me. That must be where Simon gets it from." Kyle says to me.

"Don't bring him into this. It's not his fight." Debbie growls back at Kyle.

"Carrie?" I say grabbing one of her hands. "how about you, Simon, Jacobi and I all go to the park down the hill for a little while.

"Great!" Carrie jumps up and down. "Come on Simon! Papa Kurt is bringing us to the park! Maybe there's monkey bars!" The four of us go down to the small playground. Carrie brings Simon up to the slide and they go down it a few times. I sit with Jacobi on a park bench keeping an eye on Carrie and Simon while looking at the beautiful baby girl in my arms.

"Hi cutie." I smile at her. "You look like your daddy. Same eyes. What a beautiful brown." She somehow gets her shoes off and pulls her foot up to her mouth. I pull her sock out of her mouth and slip her shoe back on.

"Papa KURT!" Carrie's running to me, crying.

"What's wrong baby!" I say giving her a hug with one arm.

"I fell papa. I hurt my arm." She points a little scratch on her arm that's barely even bleeding. "It hurts Papa!"

"Oh baby." I give a kiss on her forehead.

"Is she bleeding?" Simon asks quietly.

"Yes, but it's hardly nothing. One band aid and a kiss from daddy should make it feel all better." I smile at Carrie. Simon starts back up the hill to his dad.

"Daddy!" Simon says half screaming.

"What's wrong Simon?" Kyle runs to his son.

"Carrie fell and hurt herself. Mr. Hummel said that she's barely bleeding."

"Simon. He's your Papa so you better get used to it." Kyle grabs Simon's hand and walked back to us.

"Let me see Carrie." Kyle smiles comfortingly.

"Here." Carrie points still crying. The scratch is about an inch above her elbow.

"Oh my poor baby." Kyle kisses her forehead. "Let me see." He says to himself quietly pulling out a minnie first aid kit from his pocket. "Dora or Barbie?"

"Spider-Man." Carrie says confidently.

"Alright. Spider-man it is." Kyle chuckles and puts the band aid on his oldest daughter.

"Simon!" Carrie jumps up and grabs Simon's hand. "Will you go down the slide with me again?"

"Sure. Just give me a minuet." Simon smiles weakly and sits down.

"Carrie? I'll take you to the slide." I say and Carrie jumps for joy. Kyle takes Jacobi from my arms.

"Can I hold her?" Simon asks.

"Of course darling." Kyle stands up and gives Jacobi to Simon.

"Papa Kurt! Go down the slide with me." Carrie climbs up the 3 stairs.

"No Carrie. I don't think I'll fit. I'm to big." Then Kyle picks me up and runs to the top of the slide. Sets me down on my feet and smiles. "you think that you're just the coolest and cutest person at this park Don't you." I give one of my best bitch-face.

"Nope." Carrie runs up from behind of Kyle, sneaks past him and looks up at me. "The sopition is filled by my Papa Kurt." She smiles a huge you know I'm cute smile and Kyle puts on the same face when he says.

"No the sopition of cutes in the world is filled by him."

"You are absolutely horrible." I cross my arms and Kyle gives Carrie a high-five.

"Please Papa. If Daddy can do it so can you." Carrie grabs Kyle by the shirt and pulls him to the slide.

"Woah baby. I'm not going down the slide. I was just going to help Kurt walk up those stairs. Now that that's done…"

"Dad. It isn't fair if Kurt goes down the slide and you don't." She crosses her arms.

"Sometimes life isn't fair."

"Your name's not life." She gave him the most serious look in the world.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

* * *

><p>Hey guys I love hearing from you so please please please please review! Love ya'll!<p>

**Gleekfreak211:**

(Wow Kurt married his bully's brother that's going to make the family reunions awkward. Lol.)

Well what do you think?

(I would love to know what happened before he lost his memory or at least how he met Kyle.)

Patience my little grasshopper. Patience. You shall receive it piece by piece.

**Lone-Angel-1992:** (Do Kurt's family even realize he's gone.) Yes and they try to move on. I'm almost thinking that I want to have another story once this first ½ is done. About them.

**Gleekfreak211:** (Yay u finally updated! So great but still would like the full background story on how everything happened that he ended up losing his memory and I want to see a certain brother-in-law :-) ) You guys will see more of Mr. David Karofsky in a few more chapters. Well, After Duck turns into Dane. Lets just leave it as that. :D

(Yay u finally updated! Anyway I love how Kyle is with Kurt and not upset because he can't remember him :)

I've honestly got to say you probably won't like what happens in future chapters. Don't get to attached to Kyle. You might have a freak out. Not a gleek out. Trust me.

**Colfer Fan1217:**

(That was good, can't wait for more! Keep up the good work.) I'm glad to hear that atleast 6 people read and like this story! :DD

**Gleekfreak211:** (Aww that was so sweet! Kurtsie's going home! Can't wait for the karofsky's brother bonding (fighting) that's gonna happen.) No fighting until Kyle does something he regrets.

(Aww he's finally home XD I wait for all the reunions to commence!) Oh Darling even though you think this is done. It is definitely not. Just to warn you!

(YES! Finally we will meet the other Karofsky's can't wait for that!) So what do you think of all of their family?

**Kyubifreak**: (Hi, love the story but u accidentally reported the previous chapter.) Thank you! It took me awhile to figure out. It was very helpful! :)

**Gleekfreak211**: (Wow Dave and Puck… can't say I didn't see it lol.) it's true. Never ever saw it coming of course! *sarcasm much?* My best bet is that you won't see what happens next, next.

(How cute that all the kiddies love Kurtie! Kyle loves Kurt however he is and they both know that… there should be no doubts.) The only reason why Kurt freaked out when he did was because of a reason only Kurt and I know for now.

(The Karofsky family is sweeter than I expected and how many more kids does Kyle have?) He lost a few to other women. Some miscarriges, other's the answer is in the next chapter. I think that I'm going to say 7. Kurt and you all only know about 3.

(Aww Kyle and Kurt time ;) I loved the kurt and burt reunion and hopefully the kids will make an appearance soon.) Plan on it. Well already happened, so…

(Aww I think a pregnant Kurtie would be absolutely adorable. xD) I think it will. :D

**PrincessEllieHUmmel**: (I really love this story but I have one question… Will we ever find out why Kurt can't remember his relationship with Kyle from before the wedding and the 2 months after the wedding?) Answer: drugs. Kyle's a doctor he doesn't really want kurt to remember. So he drugged him. :'( sucks huh?

**Gleekfreak211**:( Lol Finn would ask if he has to share a room when his mom has just told him the most important thing since getting remarried. I think Kurt and Kyle would have the most adorablest baby ever!) Isn't Finn just amazing? He's such a doll. Just for future info, you can call it a them.

(Awww Kyle is so sweet and Kurt is so lucky to have him.) I hate to say it, but Kyle really isn't that nice. Just sayin'.

(Love Finn He's like an oversized Puppy lol!) Yes. Exactly. I love having Finn in my story. I always wanted him to be a puppy!

**SarahAmanda**: Darling Thank you so much for reminding me that I needed to upload! I'm really glad that you love this story!

* * *

><p>Thank you all for loving me story! (sorry I'm watching pirates of the Caribbean ON stranger's tide while writing this.) Remember that a writer's fuel and motivation is the knowing that people somewhat like their writing and such. You know? THANK YOU SO MUCH and I hope I haven't given too much away. There will also be a small bump in the road when I decided to have *This* story end after they have court. The next story start with a song from Jacobi in Glee Club. New directions. Let me tell you that this fact does not make it so that Kyle wins the court date but it just means that he might and that no matter what Jacobi's in Glee Club. FYI…<p>

Love,

Miss Rachel


	21. Chapter 21

So yeah. not my last chapter like i thought but... the bold is flashbacks. Just so you know the last bold section is what everyone has been begging for.

An explanation.

* * *

><p>"Honey!" Kurt Karofsky ran down the hall of the court building in New York City. He normally wouldn't run but, circumstances being what they were he had to. "Kyle! Stop Please!"<p>

**"I find you to be completely incapable parent." The judge was harsh. More so than any judge Kurt, Carole or Kyle had ever seen. She was a cross old lady of 64 and on the verge of retiring. The brown curly locks had long turned into a pure white catastrophe in her eyes. She was though beautiful until 50, when she turned into sour-puss and made the situation with her divorce make her bitter not better. "No gay man or men should ever have liberty to be near a child."**

Yes this is true. Only days after Kurt 'met' his children, he was stripped completely of two of them. He had to be strong for his husband. It hurt Kurt in a place he never knew existed until he met Carrie, Simon and Jacobi. He didn't want to give up so easily and neither did Carole.

**"You can't do that! My son just meet his kids, he fell in love with them instantly. You can not take them away!" She stoop up and screamed at the judge lady. "I don't know what horrible thing happened to you, but you don't have any right to take away those kids." Kyle was completely still. He didn't blink, didn't breathe, didn't whimper. He was in shock.**

Kyle ran down the hall, slowed down at the double doors and run into dad. Dad held onto him tightly and once I got to them, Kyle got weak in the knees and fell to the grown with dad in tow. I got down to my knees and cried with Kyle in my arms for awhile. "I can't believe…"

**"I lost my kids?" Kyle then fell to his knees, head landing harshly in his hands.**

** "Daddy! Daddy! DADDY DADDY! Daddy!" Carrigan was screaming fiercely on the top of her lungs. Deborah and two guards were pulling her off of Simon; who was trying to get her to stop crying and screaming.**

** "It's gonna be ok!" Simon screamed at her. She looked up at him with red, tear filled eyes, let go and ran to her daddy.**

** "Stop crying now." Carole said while giving her a hug after Kyle brushed her off of his shoulder.**

"Kyle?" Dave Karofsky showed up out of the blue and ran to his big brother.

"I lost the kids David. I lost them." He repeated a few times over.

"Wow. What now?" Dave asked him.

"You and Kurt have a chance to get them." He said sitting up abruptly.

"Me and David? What do you mean Kyle?" Kurt asked warily.

"You're a Karofsky, but not mine." Kyle stood up and walked weakly down the steps of the building.

"What the hell do you mean?" Burt screamed at him, running up to the man and turning him sharply.

"I'm not a doctor. I'm a clergy. When I met Kurt at a bar after his accident, David was staying over at my house. I was going to take Kurt home to have a late night fuck fest and David recognized him. He explained everything about Kurt to me and Kurt was asleep in the living room." He had a lost look in his eyes.

"He was very persistent at getting Kurt in his bed. He was drunk off his ass and Kurt couldn't remember a damn thing, so I told Kyle that Kurt and I were engaged." David added quietly. "so he married us. I took Kurt upstairs to the room I was staying in and laid him down on the couch. Then I got on my knees at the end of my bed and started squeaking it so Kyle thought that we were having sex."

"You knew where my son was? You didn't tell me?" Burt said through gritted teeth.

"I tried. I called about a thousand times. I even came to your house. You literally kicked me out." David said sadly. Burt remembered that day very well.

**"Mr. Hummel?" Damn bigot from school came to fuck with his mind again. **

** "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" I yelled slamming the door hard. He was halfway in the doorway and yelped when the door hit him. I laughed dryly. **

** "Mr. Hummel you have to listen to me. If it wasn't important… Umph." I threw the door open and pushed him with all my might down the stairs on my front porch. **

** "No. You listen to me you jackass. I had to deal with Kurt coming home with bruises and having to deal with him crying was the worst part. Now. Either you leave me in my peace or I will give you a small piece of torture. Only a fraction of what you gave to my son." Then the boy got up. I kicked him hard in the nuts and went back into the house. Leaving the horrible boy rolling in the dirt trying to find both of his jewels. Little did David know was that when I slammed the door, I fell down crying my heart and soul out for my little boy. **

"I had sex with Kyle." Kurt deadpans.

"No you didn't." David grabs his shoulder. "You had sex with Blaine. It was your second time with him."

"Yup." Kyle said silently.

"what I don't get is how does Kurt not remember a thing from the accident or the two months he spent with Kyle." Carole speaks to David and Kyle at the same time.

"Kammy's a Banker. Marcus is a doctor. He said something about how the accident and the broken arm left him in shock. The medication didn't help all that much too."

"What accident!" Kurt all but yells at the group.

**"Finn. Sit down." Mr. Sheu yelled at the group in the bus. Rachel was having a mental break down, Finn was pacing the aisle, Britanna was crying in a corner with Artie, Tina, Mike and Mercedes. How Kurt had managed to get a pinch of shut eye in the clamor of the bus was still shocking to Puck, Sam and Quinn. "Settle down guys. It's not that bad. It's just a lo…" Sheu was cut short when a semi-truck rammed the right side of the bus and sent it flying in pieces over the bridge to it's left. All but Kurt were able to escape the bus immediately. He was startled awake and partially in shock. Once the Bus had started filling with air and the group started to escape, he noticed his arm hurt. It was stuck inbetween the metal under the window and the seat. He was on the Right side of the bus about 5 seats behind where the bus was hit. **

** He passed out in about 4 minuets from the pain and from holding his breath. Luckily a scuba diver was near to the sinking bus. When He saw that Kurt was still in the bus, lifeless, he went to his aid. **

"wow." Kurt whispered to himself. "Now, why was I with Kyle, if you're my husband?"

"Simple. I love him and those three kids. He had lost his other 4 to State, so I was trying to give him a better chance to get him to keep those kids." David answered.

"If he would have won…?" Burt asks quickly.

"They would have stayed together. Simple as that."

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

I hope this helps and just saying i did promise someone that i would have this done by the end of the week so I'm so sorry! It's 11:25pm here and it won't be uploaded completely until after midnight.

Love,

Rae-rae.

ps. Please Review. I love reading them and even if it's criticism! Even if you lay it into me like none other. It's not the best chapter ever but it works... so just please review for me! PLEASE!


	22. Chapter 22

"I really don't understand this… I really don't." Kurt scratched his head and sat down on the top step.

"You're not the only one." Burt sat with his son and wrapped an arm around him.

"Kurt. I did this so I could not only save your butt from my perv brother, but save his kids from their bitch mother. I know that Blaine loves you and that well, you might not want to stay with me, but I love you too. I would do anything for my family and that's why I did all of this. It was illegal at a point or two, but all of it was done out of love." David sat on the other side of Kurt and stared at his hands. "If you think you love Kyle it was just a masquerade. He's an amazing father, but a lousy husband."

"You can say that again." Deborah comes out of the front door of the court building. "7 kids and only manages to keep an adopted one. Wow Kyle. I thought you couldn't get any lower." Simon is to her left and Jacobi is in her arms. "And David. Good luck at getting my kids now." She smiles evily.

"Thank you." David smiles sheepishly back. "I know that with the help of Kurt I will get those kids. If Kurt will have me?"

"For the kids." Kurt says quietly grabbing David's hand. "Not for you. And you need to explain some more to me when we get home."

"Yes Dear."


End file.
